


Our Final Years

by Kiibouma92



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Dating, Gay Male Character, M/M, Queer Themes, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiibouma92/pseuds/Kiibouma92
Summary: A story based on the relationship between Ouma Kokichi and Shuuichi Saihara. This story will focus on these two characters and the people around them as they continue their lives and decide how right they are for each other.





	

Saihara was nervous. He had kept himself hidden from everyone in his new life; he did not want people to know the truth about him. He then thought of Kokichi's face, the way he cheekily smiled which made Saihara's heart melt. 

Kokichi and Saihara had only been dating for a few weeks, and he knew that Kokichi was an amazing person. The purple haired boy was cheeky, and a trouble maker in class. He caused so much trouble that he was regularly sent to detention. However Saihara had seen a side to the boy that he did not show others. In private moments Kokichi had shown that he could be sweet, gentle but best of all he was very affectionate.

Saihara went to the school entrance gate where Kokichi was waiting for him. "It's my boyfriend!! Hello super cute boyfriend Saihara!!” Kokichi yelled out towards Saihara. 

While Saihara wasn't ashamed of dating Kokichi he was still embarrassed as he really didn't enjoy being the centre of attention. Still, looking at him, his purple hair matching his gorgeous purple eyes, Saihara couldn't help but smile. 

"Hello Kokichi, I see you still enjoy broadcasting our relationship as loud as possible", Saihara said with a nervous look on his face. "Well I'm just so happy Saihara that I have such a cute boyfriend!!” Kokichi said with a large grin on his face. "Who’s this cute boyfriend Kichi? Who have you replaced me with?” Saihara said in a teasing tone. "It's you silly!!! Saihara is so silly sometimes!" 

Kokichi took Saihara's hand and led him to class, and Saihara knew in this moment, that he had to tell Kokichi. 

Whenever Saihara was with Kokichi there was a comfortableness he did not expect to feel. At the start of the relationship, he was new to intimacy. Even simple things like holding hands were an entirely new experience. 

Kokichi knew that Saihara was Asexual along with the details of what he felt comfortable with. While Kokichi was hyper sexual and enjoyed intimacy along with other things, he never pushed Saihara to do something he didn’t want to do. 

Still, even so with how unpredictable Saihara knew Kokichi was during the start of the relationship, he felt uncomfortableness not unpleasant but rather a new feeling that he would get used to in time. When Kokichi held his hand, his breathing would fasten, he could feel his heart in his chest and his hands became clammy from sweat. This made Saihara even more self aware of his body and would constantly worry that Kokichi would notice all these things happening.

Rather than saying anything, Kokichi would hold his hand firmer and interlock his fingers with Saihara. During these moments Kokichi would look at Saihara with a wide grin and Saihara could see in his eyes how genuinely happy he was. 

"So Kokichi, I was thinking maybe tonight you could come over to my place tonight? After school we could walk back there?” Saihara said this while looking ahead, with a nervous look on his face. 

"Of course Saihara!! Oh do you want to have a make out session with me? Nishishi", Kokichi said much louder than Saihara expected, with other students from class turning their heads to look at the couple. 

Saihara had a flustered look on his face with what Kokichi had said, "Aaaah no no!! Not that at all!! Ummmm, I just wanted to talk to you about something personal..." 

"Oooh I wonder what it is? Why don't you tell me now Saihara? Pretty please I love to find out things!” Kokichi said with a wide teasing grin on his face. 

"It's really close and personal Kokichi, it's part of why I don't have contact with my parents, so can you please leave it alone to the end of the day?". Saihara said this with both a firm and strong voice which made Kokichi go quiet for a little bit and then he replied, "Of course Saihara I understand." 

Kokichi grabbed Saihara by the waist and pulled him closer, holding him tight in a cuddle while they both walked to class, "Hey Saihara, you're my cute boyfriend so you better be thankful by having a big smile on your face! Nishishi!” Kokichi said this while looking right at Saihara and he just had to smile back at him. Kokichi could always make Saihara smile. 

As Saihara and Kokichi walked to class they were joined by Kaede, Kiibo and Tenko. As per usual Kaede and Tenko had their arms linked with each other; they were after all the star couple of the school. 

As they got to the classroom, Saihara and Kokichi sat in desks next to each other with Kiibo next to Kokichi and Kaede next to Saihara. This is how it had been since the start of their relationship and they loved it. Kokichi leaned in towards Saihara and as he did they shared a quick kiss before class.  
\----------------------------------  
"Wow, what a boring class!! Nothing interesting happened at all!” Kokichi said with a pout on his face. The school day had ended and we were packing up our things from our desk. 

Kokichi as usual was cheeky the entire time to the teacher and caused a lot of trouble. "Maybe Kokichi it was boring because you couldn't sit still for longer than two minutes. I can't believe you actually stood on top of your chair and told the teacher she was wrong about the production of panta!” Saihara exclaimed to his boyfriend, still wondering how he passed all his subjects with top grades when he never listened in class. 

"Yeah I suppose there was that one fun part where I entertained the class!" Kokichi replied with a wide grin on his face. Kiibo joined in, "Well there are some of us who would like to learn Kokichi, and not all of us have the brains that you do!” Kokichi rebuked, "Kiibo you're a robot!! You don't have any brains and you are an AI so if anything you should be top of the class, ruler of the world making everyone your slave!! Nishishi". He said this with a teasing grin on his face.

Before Kiibo could overreact and get mad at Kokichi like he usually did, Saihara tried to help him by telling Kokichi off. "Kichi stop teasing Kiibo you're only saying that to get a reaction out of him, aren't you?" 

Kokichi replied, "Nishishi, you saw right through me Saihara! You know me too well! But Saihara you're meant to be my boyfriend!! You are meant to only be on my side!!" Kokichi said with tears welling up in his eyes, and started crying out loud. 

Saihara looked at his boyfriend with an amused expression; during the first week in their relationship Saihara did not know how to deal or comprehend Kokichi’s crying fits. However in time he knew that ninety percent of the time Kokichi threw the crying fits in order to get attention and to get his way. 

"Kokichi you must know by now that those crying fits don't work on me anymore, you should just give up" Saihara exclaimed towards his boyfriend. 

"Nishishi. You saw right through me Saihara!" Kokichi said with a wide grin on his face and no sign he had actually faked cried at all. 

Saihara smiled, even though his boyfriend could be cheeky and immature he sure made life interesting for the both of them. 

Kiibo looked on at the couple and stuck out his tongue at that them, "You two really need to get a room. You're both so public with your damn affection!!" 

Saihara knew that Kiibo had a crush on Kokichi. It was something that was obvious to everyone including Kokichi and so when the two of them started dating Kiibo had become grumpier than usual when they all hung out. Still, Kiibo and Kokichi had been best friends since forever and nothing would change that. 

"Oh does Kiibo want to be the one to make out with me instead? Nishishi" Kokichi said with a teasing smirk on his face. Kiibo had a clearly flustered look on his face as he went bright red and sweaty. Kiibo replied while stuttering, "Aaaah, N-no o-of course n-not, w-why would you say t-that?" 

Kokichi and Saihara both looked at each other and giggled. Saihara had gotten used to teasing Kiibo since dating Kokichi. At first he was always trying to defend the robot but after a while he not only saw that it didn't bother Kiibo too much, but also he had seemed to pick up a few traits from his boyfriend probably because he spent way too much time with him. 

As Saihara and Kokichi held hands they said goodbye to Kiibo for the day as he turned to go down his usual street. Kokichi turn to Saihara with a cheeky grin, "Now I'm alone with my cute boyfriend! That means I get to be even more affectionate! Nishishi!" Kokichi held Saihara close to him, moving his lips to his boyfriends, even having to stand on his toes, although he never minded that. They continued kissing for a little bit and as the kiss ended they both knew how much the other meant to them. 

Saihara was not used to such strong showings of affection however in time he not only got used to it but he yearned to be kissed by Kokichi. 

"Wow Saihara you've got such a big smile on your face! Obviously you know you have the cutest boyfriend who’s the best kisser!" Kokichi exclaimed with a cheeky wide grin on his face.

Saihara had become flustered and quite red in the face after the kiss, and looked at his boyfriend, "A-ah yeah I sure do Kichi", they continue holding hands as they walked towards Saihara’s house. Saihara was still completely red in the face and continued to be until they got back to his house.

Kokichi and Saihara had greeted Saihara’s uncle as they got inside and went up to his room. Kokichi as usual made himself feel at home and jumped onto Saihara's bed, pretending to snore. "Kokichi, you're way too energetic to be asleep already" Saihara said with a teasing grin on his face. 

"Aaaah my boyfriend the detective knows me too well! What will I do?" Kokichi said with a smirk on his face. 

"I guess you'll have to see if you can still put up with me after....well I-I guess after I tell you what I have to tell you..." Saihara’s face went from smiling to serious, and Kokichi knew that Saihara was about to tell him something serious. 

"Don't worry Saihara, there's nothing you can say that will turn me away from you! You are my super cute boyfriend after all!" Kokichi said this with a grin on his face but Saihara knew he was being genuine by Kokichi’s eyes. 

Still, he felt nervous...."Don't say that until you know the entire truth Kichi, it's a lot to take in..."

"I'm here and ready to listen Saihara, please only tell me what you feel comfortable telling me." It felt strange to see Kokichi saying this and with a serious face on as well. This was not a face he had really seen before, or believed Kokichi showed to many people, if any. 

Saihara could feel the beat of his heart in his chest, the pulse of blood in his entire body, the sweat dripping from his forehead. 

"U-ummmm, well I don't really know where to start....I guess I'll just say it. I'm, well I'm transgender. I was born with the wrong body. I was born with a vagina. When I was little my parents forced me into dresses thinking I was a girl, and I would yell at them saying No! I'm a boy I'm not a girl!" 

Kokichi didn't say a word and kept listening intently. 

Saihara continued, "My parents and I continued to clash as I grew up. They forced me to wear dresses and to be honest I really hated them for it." 

As Saihara continued talking tears started to well up in his eyes, "Once I got to 10 years old I simply refused to leave the house if I wasn't allowed to wear clothes I was comfortable in. I would lock myself in my room and every night I just cried myself to sleep. They couldn’t, no; they wouldn't accept that I was their son. My uncle was a much more accepting person and he was somebody that always referred to me with the correct pronouns and used the name I preferred." 

Saihara checked to see if Kokichi was still following, "Are you following Kokichi?" 

Kokichi answered with a smile on his face, "Of course Saihara, please continue if you feel comfortable. Otherwise we can take a short break if you'd like." 

Saihara wanted to get through this. He wanted Kokichi to know everything about him so that he could make an informed decision. So far Kokichi didn't look like he was disgusted or that he wanted to run away from Saihara so he took that as a good sign. 

"N-no, it's okay I'll continue. I want you to hear everything. My uncle took me out for a trip one day and asked me something I never expected to hear. It was something I had wished my entire life but was afraid to let myself think. I thought it meant that I was being disrespectful to my parents, which may have been true. For my own sake though, I not only wanted, but needed it to happen. My uncle asked me if I wanted to move in with him and make him my legal guardian."

Saihara sighed and continued, "I knew my answer straight away. The only trouble is how it would actually happen. My uncle saw that I was miserable and he saw it as his responsibility to help me, something that I am eternally grateful for. I grabbed hold of him and hugged him tight, with tears of happiness for the first time welling up. It took time, and a lot of heartbreak, but in time my uncle and I persuaded my parents to agree. Ever since I've been living with him, being my true self. I wear a binder and packing to feel more comfortable at school and out in public."

That was it, he had told Kokichi everything. He felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He had been talking a while; he wondered..."Well that's everything Kokichi. D-do you have any questions? Feel free to ask me anything?" Saihara asked looking nervous and a tad red the face. 

Kokichi looked at Saihara with a smile on his face. He had processed everything and listened carefully the whole way through. While smiling Kokichi walked over to Saihara and gave him a big long hug. He looked up at him and said, "I'm really really sorry that my gorgeous boyfriend had to go through all that. Your parents are super silly to not see you as who you are. You're my Super High School Level cutie boyfriend and nothing will ever change that. You have not changed at all in the slightest Saihara; you are still the cute awkward shy boy who was sweating lots on our first date. Nishishi!" 

Saihara looked at Kokichi and saw how genuine he was being, but still wasn't sure...."A-are you sure you're not just saying all that to be nice, Kokichi?" 

Kokichi made his cute fake pouting face, "Saihara how could you say that about your boyfriend? Am I ever saying something just to be nice? You forget I am the evil supreme leader!! I mean every word! You are my boyfriend and who ever says or does anything to you has to deal with me and my secret evil organisation aka Dice! Nishishi" Kokichi finished off with a cheeky grin on his face. 

"I love you Kokichi" Saihara said with a large smile on his face. Saihara really did love Kokichi; he really was the luckiest guy in the world. 

"Well why wouldn't you Saihara? I am super sexy after all!" Kokichi said with a teasing tone in his voice. Kokichi took Saihara’s hand and led him to the bed. He said to him in a soft voice, "I love you too Saihara." 

The two of them lay down on the bed together, cuddling for a while. Smiles were on both of their faces.  
\----------------------  
Saihara stirred as he slowly woke and realised what time it was. His chest felt tight as he realised he had kept his binder on for quite a large portion of the day and found it difficult to breathe properly. Before Kokichi could wake Saihara slipped off his shirt and took off his binder, hoping that because his breasts were small that his boyfriend wouldn’t notice. He quickly put his shirt back on and looked to Kokichi. 

“Kokichi, you should wake up. It’s getting quite late.” Saihara said as he nudged his cute boyfriend. Kokichi looked so peaceful while he was asleep and pouted as he slowly woke up. Kokichi yawned while he asked, “What time is it?” 

“It’s already 8:30 and it looks to be dark out!” Saihara answered as he looked out the window. As Saihara got up, he saw a sticky note stuck to his door, presumably from his uncle. It read, out until tomorrow morning. Have food in the fridge for you to heat up for you and that cutie of a boyfriend. Behave yourself. 

Saihara turned to Kokichi and said, “Looks like there’s food for us in the fridge if you wanted to stay for dinner? Unless of course you have to be somewhere?” Saihara said this in a slightly nervous voice, while Kokichi had been over before he had never stayed for dinner. 

Kokichi looked at Saihara and smiled, “I can stay tonight for dinner Saihara. My hot boyfriend needs company while eating and so I can clean your face if you get food on it! Nishishi” Kokichi finished with a quick laugh and poked out his tongue at his boyfriend in a teasing manner. He then added, “Plus I told Dice that I would be busy tonight so they are taking some time off from their evil activities.” 

Saihara still had not found out whether there was a Dice or an evil organisation that Kokichi led but decided to play along for now until Kokichi wanted to go into more detail about them at a later time. “Well I’m glad you could take some time away from them, even if it’s just for your silly old boyfriend.” Saihara said with a mocking voice. 

“You should know I’ll always make time for my super gorgeous boyfriend Saihara! You are the most important thing to me after all. I mean I would get really bored if I didn’t have you around to entertain me! Nishishi!” Kokichi said with a long laugh. Kokichi raced him to the door and said, “Quickly Saihara I’m hungry!! Let’s go have some dinner!! And since it’s your house you can do all the cooking for me. I am the guest after all” Saihara smiled. 

“Don’t worry all I have to do is heat it up in the microwave or oven depending on what my uncle has cooked so it shouldn’t take too long. Plus I bought something yesterday and put it in the fridge last night in case of a situation like this.” Saihara said with a happy look on his face. 

Kokichi was interested in what his boyfriend had bought, and said to him “Oh what did you buy? Was it something for me? Was it something you know I’d love? Was it sweets? Please tell me Saihara!” A pouting face was on Kokichi and he started to cry in the fake way he usually did. However in a moment it was as if he hadn’t cried at all and instead an excited look overtook his face. 

“Looks like you’ll have to wait until I serve dinner to find out Kokichi.” Saihara loved teasing Kokichi and knew that he enjoyed it as well. However after this afternoon and telling him everything, Saihara wanted to give Kokichi the world. The way he could accept Saihara with no issue was simply amazing. His body had always been prison for him. Finally he was with someone who could understand that. 

Kokichi gave an overdramatic sigh, “Fine! You better get dinner ready soon then! I can’t wait to see what you bought!” 

Saihara smiled while the two of them walked down stairs; Saihara leading Kokichi down, hand in hand. Saihara got Kokichi to sit down in the dining room while he went to check the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw that his uncle had left them two plates of soba beef noodles with a note on them, Hope that you enjoy, a plate for your boyfriend if he stays. 

Saihara yells out to Kokichi, “Hey Kichi is soba beef noodles okay?” He really hoped that it would be, this was the first time that he had his boyfriend over for dinner after all. There was a pause from the dining room before Kokichi answered, “Well actually Saihara I don’t eat meat I thought I told you that!” Saihara suddenly felt a pang of guilt spreading through his body as he didn’t remember that at all. How could he forget something so important about his own boyfriend? 

Saihara yelled out with a flustered nervous voice, “O-oh I’m so s-sorry Kichi!! I can make something else if you’d like?”

Kokichi laughed out loud at Saihara and said, “Nishishi. I never actually told you that Saihara I just wanted to tease you! Don’t worry you can just put the beef in your bowl if you’d like and I’ll eat the noodles and vegetables!” Saihara was relieved when Kokichi told him that. Although he still felt bad about not giving Kokichi enough to eat so he decided to get some tofu and mix it in with Kokichi’s meal while taking out the pieces of beef and putting it into his own meal. After about twenty minutes the meal was done. Saihara took out the surprise for Kokichi from the fridge and poured it into a glass. He brought out both their dinners on a tray along with the drinks. 

Saihara said with a smile, “Dinner is served Kokichi. I hope you enjoy the surprise!” Kokichi looked at the glass and instantly knew. His smile grew so wide and Saihara was glad that he could make his boyfriend so happy. Kokichi yelled with excitement, “Saihara!! You got me panta!!!! I can’t believe you did that!! Thank you so so very much!!” Kokichi grabbed his glass and drank it all in what seemed like one gulp. He turned to Saihara and asked, “Is there more?” 

Saihara nodded but said, “You’ll have to wait until you’ve finished your dinner until you can have more otherwise you’ll be full before even starting to eat!” Kokichi responded with a large pout on his face and disappointed eyes. “Fine then but I’ll be eating fast so I can have more! You know how much I love my panta!” Kokichi replied. 

Even though Saihara saw how Kokichi responded when he told him everything, he still wondered if maybe his boyfriend would somehow slip up or say something without thinking throughout the meal. However that didn’t happen and instead treated Saihara like usual. This was a big step for both Saihara and Kokichi in their relationship, after all Saihara knew that he could be honest with Kokichi about anything. He smiled while they both ate their dinners. 

After finishing Kokichi looked up at Saihara and smiled, “I know you included the tofu for me Saihara! Thank you so much you’re such a great cook! Also where is the panta? I must finish it all before it gets lonely! Nishishi” Saihara knew there was no point hiding it from him and told him where to get it. He could hear his boyfriend chugging down the litre bottle of panta. Even though Saihara knew that Kokichi could handle it he still worried about his health, “Slow down Kichi or you’ll choke!!” Kokichi replied, “Its fine Saihara I’ve already finished it!” 

After they finished dinner and dessert they had both become tired despite having only woken up from their nap not too long ago and Saihara decided to ask Kokichi to stay for the night. It was something he was nervous about; however it felt right to him. After everything that he had opened up about today, he knew that he wanted to hold onto Kokichi while they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers! This is my first ever time posting and even writing a fan fic so please feel free to criticise and be honest about what you think of this first chapter!! I absolutely love oumasai and I cant wait to tell their story through my eyes! Feel free to send me messages with ideas or suggestions or anything else! Please Enjoy!


End file.
